Rain
by Beaumren Trill
Summary: Maybe it's the way it doesn't yield for any one person, or maybe it's how it can pull all of your emotions out in one fatal swoop and throw them back in your face? Who knows? I just know I detest the rain. L' s POV. Thoughts on random things before death.


**Rain**

**L's POV**

Maybe it's the way it didn't yield for any one person, maybe it's how it showed the harshest, yet most gentile of nature all in one go, or maybe it's how it can pull all of your emotions out in one fatal swoop and throw them back in your face? Who knows, I just know that I'm not to fond of the rain. There's nothing wrong with the soft rivets of water which fall from above, I just do not prefer that kind of weather. The reason behind it was this: It always seemed to rain right before some tragic event which has been staring us in the face.

Death does not phase me. I've accepted my fate already, and know I'm going to die on one of my cases- I just didn't think it would be this case, this soon. It seemed to me, that when you were waiting for something, it always came slower. Vice versa as well, when you were not expecting something, it happens all to fast. I wasn't expecting it to be now, but I was expecting it.

I'm standing outside, looking out in the distance, over the roofs of the city. It really is a nice place when it isn't so active. The rain is comming down in waves now, each drop that hits me, be it through clothes or on bare flesh, feels like a fiery hot needle piercing into my skin, then pulling out quickly, numbing to a dull throb after some time. There are bells in the distance. The sound, if it is real or not, I can't decide. It's just there, echoing ever so softly on the breeze, making its presence known only to those who understand its meaning. Bells one might hear at a wedding... no, that's incorrect. They are bells of death, the kind you immagine hearing on a rainy day as they carry the coffin out of the church, and head towards the black car or carriage, ready to send it to its grave in the selectd cemetary. This is why I dislike the rain- it brings forth such morbid thoughts on my behalf.

Though, I still knew what was to happen this day. The rain was slowly pounding the truth into me, one drop at a time, and the bells were whispering softly into my ears of what was to come.

I heard a voice, and turned my head slightly to see who might be calling me at this time. I was face with the image of the evil himself, disguised as a meer boy eith light brown hair, and smoldering eyes- which held too much knowledge for his age. He asked me something which I didn't quite catch, so I raised a hand and cupped it gingerly around my ear and leaned forewards some, pantomimeing hat I didn't hear him. He voiced his confusion and 'concern' about my being out in the present weather. I decided to humor him and smiled in an odd fasion as I leaned closer.

He gave up on trying to call me and made his way out into the rain to fetch me. I closed my eyes for a split second I closed my eyes, still feeling the dull throb of the rain. He asked me what I was doing out here when he came to hearing range, and I simply answered...

"Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning. The sound of bells..."

"Bells?" He asked in return to my off statment.

"Yes, the bells sound increadibly noisy today."

"I don't hear anything." He replied back dryly.

Maybe it was just me, maybe it was only I who understood their meaning... Between the two of us anyway.

"Oh really? They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe there's a wedding at a church... or maybe..." I trailed off there. He wouldn't understand about the bells. Why was I bothering; he was just going to murder me later, win our small game of chess.

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? Stop talking nonsence. Let's go inside." He suggested calmly.

I looked dow, my hair plastered unnaturally to the side of my face. I answered once again.

"Sorry. Everything I say is made up on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it."

In all honestly... most of everything I say is well planned out- today however, it did not matter. We exchanged a few more words, and headed inside.

That day, I died. It was not just from the murderous intent of one man, but from the weight of the rain that had been bearing down on me for as long as I can remember. I dislike the Rain, and all it symbolizes.

* * *

**Trill:** I know there have been alot of these ever since episode 25, and I wanted to try one. If you like it, then review, if you don't like it... please still review and tell me what could be improved in it. It's the first one of these I've posted online, and I'm still working on my form. Thanks!


End file.
